Talk:Chronosphere (Red Alert 1)
??? i thought it was against the rules to post the titel of the game... and you need to say things like Great world war II... if yes then somebody needs to do some work on this -Driving Ghost I didn't mention the game names in the history but I just used itas a seperater for the different versions from different games. --DarkMastero 18:45, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Please see my comments about the template upon which this article was made --Dthaiger 21:16, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Sorry to have to edit it so thoroughly like this. --Dthaiger 22:04, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Well it looks like you forgot about some text in the Great War II section under history. The bit about Stalin getting obsessed over the Chronosphere. Also you did not separate the history under the different story lines. I don't know how you would do it in this format but it is necessary. For instance under the Great War III:The battle of Yuri you said that the Chronosphere was destroyed and the allied forces lost hope against Russia, but this is only true for the Soviet story line. Obviously the allied forces were not beaten in the Allied story line and still had the Chronosphere. --208.60.233.163 03:53, 18 June 2006 (UTC) That bit of text is a stop-gap until we actually decide what's going on with GWII and Yuri's revenge --Dthaiger 04:53, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Ore vs. Credits Don't you get credits from harvesting Ore (or Tiberium) and buildings cost credits? Because Gems are more valuable than Ore, so there has to be some kind of currency... --Agaiz 12:24, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Redundant Entry -The two entries on the Chronosphere should be combined into one. DWolf2k2 16:46, 21 June 2007 (UTC) no they shouldn't. one is for the red alert 2 game which is seperate from the rest, and the other is for the red alert game which is connected to the tiberium games. Capt Jim 18:29, 21 June 2007 (UTC) EA renounced the connection between the story arcs after they made RA2, the THREE entries should all be combined into one, or at the least a proper disambiguation link should be put in each entry TortoiseX (talk) 17:46, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Chronosphere in RA3 I'm very confused. Red Alert 1 is set in the mid-fifties. Red Alert 3's main premise is that the Soviet's build a time machine and travel back in time to erase Einstein from history. In order for the Chronosphere to exist, Einstein must also exist, as it was his invention. The Soviets must have gone back into the middle of the Great World War II (I really hate that name. Why couldn't it be called the Red War or something? Following this naming logic, is the FIrst World War called the Great World War I?) to extract Einstein. If they had arrived earlier, Einstein wouldn't have invented it, the time machine they built (based on the one they nicked from the Allies in the start of YR, if 'that' even happened) couldn't exist and a time paradox the size of Belgium would cause my head to explode... Sorry. The main reason for my confusion is that wikipedia is claiming that the Soviets traveled back to 1927 as opposed to the fifties. I'll shut up now. 21:22, 21 October 2008 (UTC) : Let's see here.. RA1 is set in the mid-fifties, correct. Sovs build time machine and erase Einstein, correct. Einstein must exist in order for the Chronosphere to exist, correct. The Soviets went back in time to erase Einstein in 1927, 3 years after he had erased Hitler. When Cherdenko shook hands with Einstein, another timeline was created (a universe in which Einstein suddenly disappeared after his erasing in 1927). In my humble opinion, the First WW had of course happened, but, the events of RA1 & 2 + YR were undone in that timeline. I don't know when and how they started fighting again, but they do. Perhaps the Allies discovered some research of Einstein regarding a Chronosphere and developed it without Einstein (which of course is faulty, because he never got to make plans for it in 1927). Really, you should ask this on an EA forum, because nigh everyone is confused about some tenets of RA3. Linky. Then go to "join forums" AthCom 19:50, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Edits I am sorry about the huge number of edits I did to this page in so little time. It is because I have a virus in my computer and the PC keeps freezing at random. So all I can do is save often to avoid losing what I've written. CKeen Time quake? What are those? Why isn't there an article on them, while the chrono vortex gets one? Can someone explain?